The present invention relates to the automatic recording of physiological trend signals on a strip chart.
In hospital intensive care practice, the patients' vital signs are monitored continuously for the prompt detection of life threatening conditions. Existing monitoring instruments automatically detect a serious degradation in vital signs to give prompt alarm signals when such a condition occurs. When such a condition exists, it is necessary for the medical professional to diagnose the patient's condition promptly in order to take remedial action. The availability of a continuous trend record of the degraded vital sign for the time period immediately preceding the alarm event is important for a rapid and accurate diagnosis.